Wedding Day
by JulieAndrewsDreamer
Summary: what happens to jack when lisa is back at heartland ? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Amy" Lisa said startling Amy. "Lisa? Amy said with a surprised look on her face. "How are you?". "Great. Why are you here" Amy asked. "I am here to give you this" Lisa handed Amy three envolopes. Written on them were Amy, Lou and Jack. "What are they Lisa?" Amy asked. "Their my wedding invites" Lisa said. "Are you getting married Lisa? And to who? Amy asked not knowing how grampa would react. "His name is Aaron and yes I am" Lisa said not to happy. "Whats wrong Lisa" asked Amy seeing tears welling up in her eyes. "Its nothing" Lisa lied. "Lisa I know you you can tell me anything and it will stay between us I promise" Amy said seeing a tear running down her face. "Fine I don't know if I love Aaron the same way I loved your grampa just please get him to come it will mean a lot and don't tell anybody about this" Lisa said with tears running down her cheeks. "Come here" Amy said giving her a hug. "I will definitely be there for you Lisa". "Thanks Amy I have to go see you on Thursday" Lisa said as she turned into her car.

"Grampa Lisa said for me to give this to you". "Thanks Amy see you later" grabbing his hat. He thought what could Lisa want to give me? About two hours later at the table Amy said "Have you opened it yet". "I was just about to" Jack said . He opened it tears started to well up in his eyes. It said Aaron and lisas wedding. Amy then said "Lisa said she would love it for you to be there even if you just sat in your truck". "Ok I will go but I am staying in the truck". "Thats fine I will let her know".

THURSDAY MORNING

Amy and Lou were ready there were just waiting for Jack. Finally he came out he was dressed in the suit lisa made him. "You look so nice girls" Jack said. "Are you ready" Lou said. "Yes" they both said. It was 10 o'clock when they made it at the church but it didn't start until 10.30 so Amy and Lou went in but jack stayed in the truck nearly crying. Thinking that should be him and Lisa instead of her and Aaron . Jack wished he had proposed to her when they were in France but that had never happened because Dan was there. But his time had run out. Lisa had just turned in at the church . She was ready to enter until she thought she saw Lou sitting in the truck but it was Jack dressed in the black suit she had gotten him when they first together. Jack saw Lisa walking towards him so he rolled down the window. "Lisa you look so beautiful". "Thank you" Lisa said. "I Guess I always hoped it would be you and me. Things change" Jack said. "They certainly do" Lisa said. "I hope you have a good day you better go". "Bye Jack" Lisa said walking away holding back tears. "Bye Lis" he whispered under his breath.

The music started as Lisa walked up the isle. Please join hands. "I Aaron Smith take you Lisa Stillman to be my wife to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all, to love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live" .

"I Lisa. I can't do this Aaron I am sorry there is only one person I want to stand up here with and he is her. Cause I still love him and I hope he still loves me I am so sorry Aaron I can't do this. Aaron and his family left. Lisa ran out to Jack and said "I called off the wedding because you were right I want to marry you not Aaron. I still love you Jack and I hope you still love me". "Of course I still love" Jack opened the truck door and bent down on one knee "Lisa Stillman will you Marry me?". "Of course I will Jack" Lisa said crying "Lets go get married" Lisa said. "Lets go" jack said pulling her along. When they walked in Amy and Lou face they were so surprised. "Everybody there is still going to be a wedding" Lisa said.

I Jack Bartlett take you to be my loving wife to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all, love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live.

I Lisa Stillman take Jack Bartlett to be my loving husband to support, push you, inspire you, and above all, love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live.

"Do you Jack Bartlett take Lisa Stillman to be your loving wife". "I Do"

"Do you Lisa Stillman take Jack Bartlett to be your loving husband". "I Do too". Jack you may kiss the bride. Lisa and Jack looked back at Lou and Amy sitting there shocked and surprised. "we should go and talk to them". "Lou, Amy can you come here please" Jack called.

"I can't believe you actually got married" Lou said. "This is the best day ever" Lisa said so happy. "I guess you were right Lisa about what you said" Amy was still the only person who knew. "About what" jack asked. "That she never loved Aaron the way she loved you" Amy said by the look on lisa's face she was happy she told him. "I love you" Lisa said. "I love you too" Jack said and kissed her


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I am so sorry It took me so long to write this and I know it is really short but I have 2 new Jack and Lisa stories waiting to be put up. I have been debating with my self I should put up this chapter or not so hope ye like it xx

~~HEARTLAND~~

"Come guys I saw someone pull in" Amy said as she raced to the door. "Oh it just Peter"lou said." I thought you would be happy to see me? Who are ye waiting for anyway?"Peter said staring at them." we are waiting for Jack and his new wife"lou said. "Wait what he got married and to who?" Peter couldn't believe what they were saying. "He's here finally" Amy yelled a bit to loud. They all ran to him and to Lisa. "Who is his wife?"Peter asked and Lou stared at him. Then Lisa held up her hand with the ring on it and Peters mouth dropped." I thought you were marring a guy called Aaron" Peter said. "I was ment to but I love Jack more so we got married instead did nobody tell you" Lisa said grabbing Jack's hand. "Nope they didn't well congratulations" We have one more thing we haven't told you that Lisa is moving in" Jack said. "That's great grampa" Lou said. "You are part of the family now" Amy said. "Thank you everybody for welcoming me into the family" Lisa said giving Jack a kiss.

It was now 10 pm they had all been sitting at the fire talking how Lisa and Jack got married and what would be the next step for them but neither of them knew. They both knew they were two old for children. Amy and Ty left and Lou and Peter were already gone home so it was just him and lisa. "Do you want to turn in lis?" Jack asked. "ya sure" Lisa answered. Then starting to unbutton his shirt until they herd the door. He buttoned back up his top and they both went out to see who it was Amy she left her phone here. "Sorry didn't mean to wake ye" Amy said grabbing her phone. "You are fine Amy" Lisa said and then hedding to the room. They showed passionate love for each other.

The next morning "lis are you ready for breakfast?". "yes please I am starving" she said coming out of the shower. Jack turned around her beautiful blonde hair tied back with a clip but loose strands were hanging down by her face. "are you cleaned up now? "Jack asked kissing her softly on the head. "yes I am when is everybody coming here?". "any minute now". "I won't have enough time to put in my contacts instead of my glasses". "you don't need them I love your glasses you look so beautiful". "Thank you don't look to bad yourself either Mr. Bartlett".

~~The End ~~

Hope you like please take time to reply and thanks to the ones who did.


End file.
